Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a position adjustment method.
Description of the Related Art
There are various types of operation using a head. For example, there are image forming methods that include discharging ink from a print head (so-called inkjet method). To improve the quality of images formed on recording media, such image forming methods include, for example, adjusting the position of the print head relative to the recording media.
For example, to improve image quality, the print head is adjusted based on results of detection by a sensor detecting a position of a recording medium (e.g., a web) conveyed through a print system.